


grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize (they pretend to terrorize)

by zombiejuju



Series: Sexy September [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autumn, Barebacking, Bottom Jace Wayland, California, Candy, College AU, Concerts, Disney World & Disneyland, Domestic, Fireworks, Fluff, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Horror, Jalec Sexy September, M/M, Moving In Together, Parades, Pumpkins, Rough Sex, Sappy, Scratching, Shopping, Top Alec Lightwood, Trick or Treating, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejuju/pseuds/zombiejuju
Summary: Alec spots Jace near the front of a gift shop. He’s carrying two baskets full of merchandise and sliding another along the floor with his foot. Alec jogs over to Jace, “Are you...okay?”“Yeah, yeah. I’m good,” Jace responds, unloading his purchases onto the counter. He inhales greedily, “Why doesn’t this place have carts?”“Usually by this point, people have spent too much money to go crazy in a gift shop. So we don’t really need them,” The cashier says, “And it comes up to...$1,665.22.”Jace flinches out of his body, watching as his credit card glides across the counter of its own volition. Pain spreads through his chest and his teeth ache from how tightly he’s clenching his jaw.(This is a sequel to "my body's a zombie for you".)





	grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize (they pretend to terrorize)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is (super not subtly) from "Grim Grinning Ghosts" from the Haunted Mansion. ~~Alec is _super_ spoiled in this and I have **no** regrets.~~
> 
> Warnings: Light blood, Jace is a little bit of a creep, little violence, dolls & ducks, disturbing & crude humor, defiling Disney(land), and dangerous, dumb kissing.
> 
> Prompted by [Jalec Sexy September: Week 3 - Journey](https://jalec-net.tumblr.com/post/164406907655/sexy-september-jalec-challenge).

“So this is our first free October in five years,” Jace says, hands fidgeting under the table. He hasn’t touched his breakfast. Alec, on the other hand, has had six pumpkin spice pancakes loaded with whipped cream, cinnamon flakes, and strawberry syrup (“They look like they’re bleeding!” Alec had said when he cut into them).

“I’m too hopped up on caffeinate for you to _not_ get straight to the point,” Alec says. He sips his cinnamon hot chocolate and cringes when the liquid gives his taste buds a mild burn.

“Okay, here it goes,” Jace says. He stands up from the table and comes to kneel beside Alec’s chair, holding a small ring box. Alec turns to him, eyes panicked. He can feel his heart pounding, lungs going into overdrive as his head grows weightless with adrenaline. Jace opens the box, exposing two crumbled pieces of _something_ papery, “Will you go to Disneyland with me?”

“Oh, thank God,” Alec says. He exhales noisily and rests a palm on his sternum, “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“So, yes? No?” Jace asks, tilting his head from side to side, “Because I gotta tell you, I’m not a young man anymore and this is actually killing my knees.”

“Jace, you’re only 23. But yes, and when? Also, did you get Izzy a ticket? Because if we go without her, she might literally kill us.”

“October. And no, because this is for _you_ ,” Jace says. He stands and leans down to give Alec a quick peck, “At least we’ll get to see Disneyland and the Santa Cruz boardwalk before she kills us.”

“Wait,” Alec says, face breaking into a wide grin. He grabs Jace by the collar of his shirt and brings him in for another kiss, pulling him into his lap. Foreheads touching, breathing each other’s air, he leans back to ask, “We’re going to the Santa Cruz boardwalk? As in, where they filmed _The Lost Boys_?”

“Yes,” Jace replies. He grins and rests his hands on Alec’s shoulders.

“You’re the best.”

“I know,” Jace says. He runs his hand along Alec’s shoulder to the back of his neck, holding him there, “You’re very lucky to have me.”

* * *

“Wait, this can’t be right,” Alec says when they enter the Fairy Tale Suite in Disneyland Hotel.

“Nope, it’s right,” Jace replies, dropping his bags off near the bed and grabbing Alec’s to do the same, “Otherwise, ya know, the keycard wouldn’t have worked.”

“There’s no way you can afford this,” Alec says. He crosses his arms and glares suspiciously at Jace, “How many nights did you work the corner?”

“Excuse you, I’m a classy broad. Escort only.”

“No, seriously. How?”

“I’m indebted to our friends and family forever, that’s how. I think I owe them more than I owe in student loans.”

“Well...thank you for your sacrifice,” Alec says. He brings Jace in for a hug and kisses his cheek, “It’s a really nice room.”

“Yeah, great place for you to put out,” Jace says, smirking against Alec’s shoulder.

“I don’t even want to think about having sex at Disneyland, okay?”

“I can guarantee you that everyone who rents this suite does _exactly_ that. C’mon, man.”

“You really want to have sex with all those Disney princesses watching?” Alec asks, shuddering.

“If I knew that was gonna wig you out so much, I wouldn’t have gotten us such a fancy room,” Jace walks into the bathroom and hollers to Alec through the open door, “Hey, can we have sex in the nice jacuzzi tub or is the castle painting watching us gonna keep your dick soft?”

“Haha, very funny. Asshole,” Alec says, earning a snicker from Jace.

* * *

The first attraction they visit is Snow White’s Scary Adventures. Even though Alec is super excited for the Haunted Mansion, he wants to save that for night time.

“I don’t like that the Evil Queen is up there watching,” Alec says. He steps closer to Jace.

“I bet the animatronic is really alive,” Jace says.

“Don’t be an ass,” Alec replies. He hits Jace’s shoulder. Jace laughs out an ‘ow’, tucks an arm behind Alec’s back, and kisses his cheek.

Alec jumps when the Evil Queen lets out her hag laugh near the front of the attraction. Jace looks at him, eyebrows raised, and says, “If you can’t handle a kiddie ride during the day, how am I supposed to take you on the Haunted Mansion at night?”

“I’ll make it through. After all, I have you to protect me,” Alec says in a damsel’s falsetto.

“Ah, look, a laundry line. Terrifying! Can you imagine living before dryers?” Jace screams in the middle of the ride, elbowing Alec. A couple of parents turn to glare at him.

“I’m sorry. He may look like a grown man but he’s actually a child,” Alec says. He breathes a sigh of relief when the others turn their attention back to the ride.

“Not cool,” Jace says, then whispers, “Seven dwarves and one broad. How many of them do you think were fucking each other?”

“At least you had the decency to whisper that.”

“Are you gay shaming me and sweeping dwarf homosexuality under the rug?”

Jace laughs and it makes Alec feel sunshine bubble up in his chest. He wants to be mad at him for being a rambunctious embarrassment but when Jace laughs like that, looking at him with those lines crinkling up around his eyes, he can’t help but smile too. Just to save face, Alec says, “You’re an ass.”

“You love me.”

“I do.”

“With this disguise, I’ll fool them all,” Jace mocks when the Evil Queen changes into a disgusting hag, “Hm, one red apple in a basket of green ones. Yeah, for sure, I’ll eat that. I get why Snow White did it. She’s not an idiot at all.”

“Stop it!” Alec exclaims. He glances around wearily to see if anyone is shooting them dirty looks again.

“If I saw that hag coming at me in real life, I’d probably beat her up.”

“Jace, she’s an old woman!”

“Yeah but she’s scary as fuck,” Jace says too loud, earning more sharp looks from nearby parents, “Sorry...but, she is.”

* * *

“Okay, this might be the scariest, weirdest, creepiest ride of all. I mean, it even had _real_ ducks on the track. I don’t think the Haunted Mansion will have anything on this,” Jace says when they go on ‘it’s a small world’, “The deeper we go, the more demonic the song sounds.”

Alec hums in agreement and nods. He’s shivering and leaning closer to Jace as the track loops and the dolls continue the odd bouncing and spinning that they think passes for dancing. At one point, Jace is sure he sees Alec squeezing his eyes shut and at another, he’s completely hiding his face in Jace’s shoulder.

* * *

“So?” Jace asks Alec as they exit the Haunted Mansion.

“It was too bright in there.”

“What do you mean?” Jace asks. He takes Alec’s hand in his own as they walk back to the pathway.

“Well, just walking to the ride while the narrator was talking...there was more light than I thought there’d be.”

“That’s so people don’t die while trying to get on the ride,” Jace says, laughing, “Other than that?”

“Really cool,” Alec responds. He gives Jace’s hand a tight squeeze, “My favorite parts were the narrator and the music.”

“I saw you jump when that ghost came up from behind a tombstone.”

“Yeah, okay, but the first one was surprising,” Alec says. Jace smiles at him, lips sealed together, “Not the second peaking ghost. That was just lame.”

“The hitchhiking ghosts part at the end was a little creepy,” Jace says when they enter their hotel room, “It was probably cooler for people who went alone, though.”

“Do they even let you go on that ride alone?” Alec asks. He sits on the edge of the bed and takes off his shoes, “I think I saw them forcing strangers into pairs.”

Jace shrugs, walks over to Alec, and straddles his lap. Left hand coming to rest on Alec’s shoulder, right cupping the back of his neck, he brings his lips to the side of Alec’s neck to kiss at it.

“Please don’t,” Alec says, putting his palms on Jace’s chest to push him away, “I don’t even have the energy to get a boner right now.”

Jace pouts but rolls off of Alec and onto the comforter, “Bummer. This was all an elaborate ruse to seduce you.”

“I’m sure,” Alec says. He cuddles up to Jace’s side and passes out. He’s exhausted but at least he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

“I’m thinking a little more tame today,” Jace says around a yawn.

“Tame? We’re having Ghiradelli for breakfast,” Alec says. He takes a gulp of his Pumpkin Pie Latte.

“We’re on vacation. Treat yo’ self,” Jace says, heaping up some of his Twin Peaks Marshmallow Hot Fudge Sundae onto a spoon and shoveling it into his mouth. He swallows it down with his Cocoa Float and continues, “Plus, I didn’t see you complaining when you were going ham on your Golden Gate Banana Split.”

“Shut up, whatever. So ice cream for breakfast was a good idea,” Alec responds, “But we’ll regret it later, I promise you.”

Jace pouts and pushes his melting ice cream around with a spoon, “So anyway, tame. Pumpkin Festival, then Mickey Mouse’s Halloween Party.”

“Wait, did you say Mickey’s Halloween Party?” Alec groans. His face scrunches up, “That’s a little lame. And that means _a lot_ coming from me.”

“We have to go. It’s the only place you can see a ton of cool shit.”

“Okay, whatever you say,” Alec acquiesces, grabbing their trash and tossing it out. Once he’s back at the table, he ruffles Jace’s smooth, artfully placed hair and says, “I think you just have a crush on Mickey.”

Jace swats his hands away and frets over his locks, “Do not!”

* * *

“It’s just...a big Mickey Mouse head made of plastic pumpkins sitting in the center of Main Street,” Alec says. Jace cringes at the disappointment in his tone.

“C’mon, dude. You love pumpkins,” Jace says, pointing at the large pumpkin head, “Now get in there so we can update your profile pic.”

* * *

Alec spots Jace near the front of a gift shop. He’s carrying two baskets full of merchandise and sliding another along the floor with his foot. Alec jogs over to Jace, “Are you...okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m good,” Jace responds, unloading his purchases onto the counter. He inhales greedily, “Why doesn’t this place have carts?”

“Usually by this point, people have spent too much money to go crazy in a gift shop. So we don’t really need them,” The cashier says, “And it comes up to...$1,665.22.”

Jace flinches out of his body, watching as his credit card glides across the counter of its own volition. Pain spreads through his chest and his teeth ache from how tightly he’s clenching his jaw.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Alec hisses as they exit the shop.

“We’re never coming back here again,” Jace says, struggling to carry the full bags.

“ _We_? You did this to yourself,” Alec says. He glares at Jace when he tries to hand him some bags, “No, I’m not helping.”

“I love you,” Jace tries, and, “Hey, it was super close to $1,666 so that’s pretty cool. Spooky, right?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Alec agrees, giving Jace a small smile and grabbing one of the bags; the heaviest of the set.

“Oh, thank fuck. I love you so much,” Jace says, redistributing the bags so he can get feeling back in his right arm.

Back in their suitel, Jace and Alec drop the bags onto the rug. Jace collapses next to them, “C’mon, Alec. Look at this stuff. We _need_ all of it.”

Alec sits on the floor beside the bags and begins rifling through them, “Why did you buy a 4T shirt with Oogie Boogie on it?”

“It’s cute! ‘I’ve Got a Little Oogie Boogie’. C’mon, that’s great. I thought you could appreciate it,” Jace grabs a pair of black and orange Minnie ears and slides them over Alec’s messy hair.

“Yeah, but...we can’t wear it?”

“Oh, it’s for later,” Jace promises. He locks eyes with Alec for a moment, something intense and heavy passing between them, before Alec puts the toddler tee aside and continues going through the bags.

Alec finds two matching black and orange jack-o-lantern tees, and tosses one to Jace. He makes quick work of slipping off his shirt and replacing it with the ridiculous Halloween one, watching happily as Jace does the same.

“You bought so much food,” Alec says, dumping Jace’s treat haul on the floor, “Two Rice Krispy treat...bouquets? Shaped like Mickey? Really?”

“Shut up. You love it,” Jace replies. He grabs one of the bouquets and tears off the plastic wrapping. He bites into a Rice Krispy treat, sighing in content as the crispy texture and marshmallow glaze over his tongue.

“Okay, gummy candy corn though?”

“Yeah, now you can enjoy a time honored Halloween tradition without the taste of dish soap assaulting your buds.”

“And all the home decor?” Alec asks. He tilts his head up to look at Jace.

“Yeah, look at all this stuff for our apartment!”

“Our...apartment?”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot to ask,” Jace responds. He crawls over to his luggage, returning with a small ring box. Jace kneels in front of Alec and opens it. Alec relaxes when he sees the contents: a key dangling from a silver chain, “Will you move in with me?”

“Is this because you can’t afford rent now that we’ve gone to Disneyland?”

“Haha, very funny,” Jace says, balancing the box in one hand so he can run the other through Alec’s hair, “It’s because we’ve been together for almost a year...and it’s weird _not_ living with you now that we’re not in college anymore. I dunno, I just like having you around all the time.”

“I _am_ around all the time. I practically live there now.”

“Well then you should have your own key.”

“I’ll move in with you,” Alec laughs. He takes the necklace from the box and clasps it around his neck. Jace tosses the box to the side and tackles Alec to the floor, pressing chaste kisses all over his face, “Get off of me, you filthy animal.”

“The amount of Haunted Mansion shit I got you is unreal,” Jace says, leaning back to rest on his knees. He hands a heavy messenger bag toward Alec, “You have no idea.”

Alec unzips the wallpaper printed bag, face lighting up as he discovers each item.

“Bride headband? Seriously?”

“Yeah, and you better wear it. I didn’t buy it for my health,” Jace responds, watching as Alec puts aside the item in question.

Alec retrieves a replica of the Haunted Mansion skeleton key, “How funny would it have been if you asked me to move in with you with this instead of your actual apartment key?”

“You would’ve loved that,” Jace says. Alec hums, nods a little, and continues going through his accidental haul.

“With all the Halloween decor you bought, our apartment is going to look festive all year ‘round.”

“Oh no. You’ll be happy all the time,” Jace says, smirking, “What a shame.”

“Why a picture frame?” Alec asks, grabbing the Haunted Mansion style picture frame and waving it in front of Jace’s face.

“Oh yeah, we can put our wedding photo in there.”

“Wedding...photo?”

“Oh, yeah. That’s right. I forgot to ask,” Jace says. He turns to move away. Alec hyperventilates for a few seconds before Jace turns around, face split in a gigantic grin, “I’m just fucking with you!”

Alec punches him in the shoulder, harder than ever before, “You’re a fucking asshole!”

Alec finds a pair of lounge pants in the bag and takes off the jeans he's wearing, shimmying out of them to slide on the pajama bottoms.

“You look ridiculous in that outfit!”

“Who cares? I’m very comfy right now,” Alec replies, picking a mug up out of the bag. He inspects it then gingerly places it on the floor beside his leg, “Half of this shit is gonna get destroyed on the way home.”

Alec brings an iPhone case out of the bag and pops his old case off. A thrill spikes through his stomach at the creepy wallpaper now adorning the back of his phone.

The last thing he finds is a copy of ‘Songs from the Haunted Mansion’ on vinyl. He beams and tugs Jace into a hug, chests colliding with the force of his excitement and gratitude.

“Now we don’t have to listen to ‘The Monster Mash’ all the time when you’re feeling retro,” Jace mumbles into his neck.

* * *

Alec is sore, tired, and a little miserable by the time they finish hitting up the Treat Trail. Jace is so excited to be here with him, showing him all of this, that he hides every grimace and suppresses each whine.

“I know you’re tired,” Jace says without looking at him, “But try to tell me that wasn’t worth it. That weirdo talking scarecrow and Winnie in his bumblebee costume?”

“Yeah, it was pretty good. Well, Pooh in his costume was. He was adorable,” Alec says, grabbing Jace’s hand and lacing their fingers together, “The other thing was just weird.”

“We have bags full of candy and we’re on our way to the Halloween Party. What’s there to complain about?”

“I can’t believe we’re going to the boardwalk tomorrow,” Alec says as they come up to the Rivers of America waterfront and take a seat on a bench together. They put their candy totes on the ground between their feet and Jace leans into Alec, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder, “I think I’ve had enough fun to last me the next twenty years already.”

Artificial fog drifts over the river, making it eerie the way the Cadaver Dans’ boat creeps along the water’s surface.

“They sound so good,” Alec exclaims, laughing as one of the performers jump scares the other, “And the guy paddling does _not_ look happy.”

Jace nods, eyes slipping shut in exhaustion but he perks up when ‘Grim Grinning Ghosts’ starts, “Hey, look, Alec. They’re doing your favorite.”

Alec smiles, dopey, when they do the hitchhiking thumb. The performance ends with another rendition of ‘This is Halloween’. He turns to Jace, nudging him awake.

“Well that was sad, beautiful, and tiring but like...in a good way. I’m so comfortable and sleepy right now.”

“Mm, don’t make me walk again. Make Mickey’s party come to us,” Jace tries but Alec is already standing, picking up their candy bags, and using his free hand to hoist Jace up. Jace grumbles but laces their fingers together and starts walking with him anyway, swinging their joined fists.

On Main Street, the shops and attractions are covered in projections. Ghosts float on storefronts while ‘Grim Grinning Ghosts’ plays.

“See! I told you we’d see cool shit here.”

“I think I hate this song now,” Alec says. He lets go of Jace’s hand to rub his temples.

“Hey, give that back,” Jace shouts, grasping Alec’s hand and pulling it back between them. The Headless Horseman comes down the street and Jace rolls his eyes, “Wow, a dude on a horse holding a jack-o-lantern made of plastic.”

“I guess having a horse at Disneyland is pretty cool in general.”

“Hey, look at the Haunted Mansion float,” Jace says. He laughs at the performers swaying while doing the hitchhiker’s thumb, “Cool. Spooky.”

“I’m beginning to think that you like the Haunted Mansion more than I do,” Alec says but his intense focus on the parade exposes his undying devotion to the franchise.

“Tag yourself. I’m the one guy not into the gravedigger dance.”

“The rhythm is cool,” Alec says. Distracted, he continues, “And who would want to dance after doing Disney all day?”

“Ew!”

“No, not like that!”

“I knew you loved Halloween, Alec, but I never thought you would go that far. Necrophilia? That’s a new low, even for you,” Jace chides as the villain float comes gliding by, “Wow, villains. So villainous.”

“Is everyone having fun at the most miserable place on Earth?” A mysterious voice asks over the loudspeakers.

Jace and Alec fall into the hive mindset and cheer alongside everyone else. They look at each other, roll their eyes, and break into self-deprecating laughter.

“Ew, the pop and jazz covers,” Alec says, grimacing when the fireworks start, “They ruined Oogie’s song!”

“I don’t get it. They’re just fireworks,” Jace turns to see Alec staring at him and loses himself in how the fireworks illuminate Alec’s handsome features. Magnetized, they draw closer and indulge in a lasting open mouthed kiss.

* * *

“C’mon, man. This is our last chance for a fairy tale romance. Woo me!” Jace says. He’s stretched out on their bed, naked, hands pillowing his head.

“You really want to have sex in the happiest place on Earth, huh?” Alec asks. He removes his pumpkin t-shirt and crawls over the comforter towards Jace.

“We have to! We leave tomorrow,” Jace says, pulling Alec on top of him. He pouts, “Plus, I’ve been an A+ boyfriend. I’ve earned this.”

“You’re being a real creep right now,” Alec says, but he slots their lips together anyway, moving his to work with Jace’s. Resting a palm on Jace’s chest, between them, he trails it lower until he stops right above Jace’s hips. He moves his hand away and leans back on his knees.

“Hey, wait, come back,” Jace says, making grabby hands at him.

“Relax, gimme a sec,” Alec responds. He takes his own pants and boxers off.

“Oh, okay. I’m down with this,” Jace says. He grabs lube from the floor beside the bed and tosses it at an unsuspecting Alec, watching as it hits his chest and rolls down onto the comforter, “You’re topping.”

“Of course you had that within arm’s reach,” Alec complains as he moves to sit between Jace’s bent knees. He tugs Jace’s pelvis into his lap without bringing them flush together, “I can’t believe you’re already hard.”

“I can’t believe you’re not.”

Alec uncaps the bottle, squeezes some lube into his hand, and coats his fingers with it. Jace hisses, clenching around the index finger Alec’s inserted. Alec wastes no time in adding a second and a third, stretching and scissoring until he’s absolutely sure that he won’t hurt Jace _too_ much.

Jace’s face screws up, tension coiling in the muscles of his abdomen at the sensation of Alec’s fingers dancing the borderline between pleasure and pain inside of him. He moans and sighs and gasps, noises going straight to Alec’s core. Alec takes his fingers out of Jace, coats his own erection with lube, and lines his hips up with Jace’s.

“We are literally defiling Walt Disney’s memory,” Alec says as he slides into Jace, shame and arousal coming together in a flush across his chest.

“Fuck Walt Disney,” Jace replies. His eyes squeeze shut, legs coming to encircle Alec’s waist, arms draping over his shoulders as Alec pushes into him. Jace groans, frustrated at the lack of closeness. He tries to urge Alec to _just fucking get all the way in already_ by wiggling his hips in a way he hopes is enticing.

“Stop,” Alec scolds, bringing a hand up to cup at Jace’s cheek. He uses the other to hold himself up so he doesn’t lay all of his weight on Jace, “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“‘M fine,” Jace says, throwing his arm over his forehead when Alec is _almost_ there, hips nearly touching each other. Alec grunts and collapses forward, pressing his face against Jace’s shoulder when he’s all the way in, “You’re like a student driver. Start and stop. Start and stop.”

“What was that?” Alec asks. He draws himself from Jace until only the tip of his cock is connecting them, then he slams himself back in until they’re flush together again. Jace’s back arches a little, lips coming to form a wide circle, eyes shooting open to look at Alec in surprise.

“Absolutely nothing,” Jace says, clawing at Alec’s back as he starts up a punishing pace, “Thought you were too tired for this.”

“I am,” Alec says, speeding up his thrusts, hips erratic. He slides a hand between them, wraps it around Jace’s shaft, and strokes. It’s sloppy, no technique, but Jace doesn’t complain. Just flutters around Alec in a way that says he’s close, and lets his eyes droop shut, “This isn’t even my A game.”

Jace chuckles, laughter turning into a surprised gasp as he comes, spilling over Alec’s fist. He mumbles something that sounds like ‘I love you’ but Alec isn’t quite sure. Alec turns his head to bite at Jace’s neck as he follows him down, riding it out together like frantic, inexperienced lovers.

After Alec comes down, he presses a kiss to Jace’s collarbone and withdraws himself, rolling over onto his back. He wraps an arm around Jace, who immediately curls into his side and rests his head on Alec’s chest. They fall asleep without even having the energy to pull the comforter up over their hips.

* * *

The Fright Walk at the Santa Cruz boardwalk is just _dark_ , that’s it. It’s not scary, except when Jace jump scares Alec. Alec punches his shoulder, “Dick.”

“It’s so dark in here that you can’t figure out what the fuck is going on,” Jace complains, breathing on the back of Alec’s neck. He grabs his hand, “Hold my hand. It’s so fucking hazardous in here.”

“Uh huh. I’m sure that’s what holding my hand is all about.”

“Seriously, I don’t want to die,” Jace says, “The scariest thing about this haunted house is the amount of people I hear complaining about how dark it is.”

“Ugh, bright,” Alec groans when they finally make it to the exit and open the door. He shields his face from the sun like a cheesy vampire.

The Haunted Castle is nothing but lame, in Alec’s opinion, and he’s pretty sure Jace agrees with him.

“Wait, did that animatronic just say, ‘Hey, fuck off’?”

“Yeah,” Alec whispers back, astonished, “I think it did.”

* * *

“That’s the Sky Glider,” Alec says, taking a bite of his candy apple, “They show that goofy statue from it at the beginning of the movie.”

“Yeah, we’re not going on that.”

“I agree. It’s better to just look at it,” Alec pauses, eyebrows furrowing, “Plus, what if we lost our shoes and they fall and kill someone?”

“Good point. It’s in the interest of public safety for us to stay on the ground.”

“That’s the bridge they hung on to,” Alec says when they’re at the very end of the boardwalk. They turn around and head back toward the carousel, “And this is where they caused all that trouble.”

“Yup,” Jace says, grabbing rings to toss in the clown’s mouth. He and Alec take two outer horses. He glares at Alec as he clicks his own flimsy seat belt together, “Seat belt.”

Alec rolls his eyes and clips it, “We’re grown ass men, Jace. Do we really need this?”

“Better safe than sorry,” He replies, chucking a ring at the clown’s mouth. He misses, hitting an eye instead. He pockets two of the steel rings, ready to give Alec one as a souvenir later.

Alec makes a ring into the clown’s mouth and lightbulbs start flashing around it. Loud, exuberant dings permeate over the carousel while people chatter in excitement. Jace looks at Alec and finds him proud, smiling. He tears his phone from his pocket just in time to snap a photo of a very happy Alec.

* * *

“Giant Dipper Roller Coaster,” Alec says as they get in a cart and have their harnesses fastened for them, “They show this a lot too.”

“It’s just so much screaming,” Jace says, reaching to hold Alec’s hand after the ride starts, “And it’s more scary going up than coming down.”

“Why do people feel the need to make so much noise?” Alec asks. He uses his free hand to rub at the bridge of his nose.

“You complain so much,” Jace says as the coaster inches toward a drop that spirals and zooms into a loop, “Do you want to try and kiss while the ride is kicking our ass?”

Alec turns to Jace and nods, licking his lips. He leans as close to Jace as the safety lock will allow him. They actually manage to lock lips and get an unsteady rhythm going. It’s a little sloppy, and their teeth clack sometimes, but it’s okay until the roller coaster twists and goes upside down. The fast, rocky movements cause Jace to bite Alec’s tongue.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jace apologies, reaching out to cup his face.

“Why do I go along with your terrible ideas?” Alec asks with a lisp.

“Because, they’re fun,” Jace says while they exit the roller coaster. 

“Thank you,” Alec says earnestly, pulling Jace into an embrace and kissing his cheek, “I had a lot of fun and I’m dreading the return to reality.”

“I’m not,” Jace replies, leaning back so he can gaze into Alec’s eyes, “I’m looking forward to a future with you.”


End file.
